Caramels and Licorice
by PockyStalker
Summary: YEAH DON'T MIND CHEESY TITLE. -ahem- Iceland x Reader fic! Wow, that's so bad, Phoebe! What were you thinking! Just for you lovely Iceland fangirls. I'm one of those fangirls... Rated M because it's my story and I do what I want. Rated M because language and content! And you might get lucky with the guy, I don't know request it. I might write it...


WAIT WHY WHAT IS THIS WHY AM I PUBLISHING THIS

OKEY. So, before you guys bitch or something to me about "DUDE WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED YOUR OTHER STORIES GOD WHY"  
Well, see...  
I kinda abandoned it. Seriously. I don't even feel like doing that anymore...hehehe.  
But then I feel bad, because, well, everytime I check my mail it says "so-and-so favourited your story" or "review" and stuff and it makes me feel guilty because WOW I got your hopes up...?  
MAYBE ONE DAY THOUGH. Maybe one day I will continue it...

Ok, now about this story. See, I used to be a Iceland-closet fan. I'm sorry, just HE'S TOO FUCKING PERFECT OKEY.  
But I  
-puts on glasses-  
CAME OUT THE THE CLOSET  
**YEAHH HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**  
yeah okey um...  
and I decided to actually start showing my affection for the PERFECT MAN OF MY DREAMS /SIGH/  
But yeah so, to all the other Iceland fangirls out there...  
You're not alone.

**This goes out to you.**

**/seriousnesslolseriousness/**

* * *

IcelandxReader story  
Rated M because nothing is PG.  
**Requests make the outcome of the story. I will try to fit as many requests as I can.**  
I might revise the story. At random times. (Sorry, i get really disturbed with things i write sometimes)  
Italicised things in brackets [_example_] are your personal features.  
eg: I brushed my [_hair colour_] hair.  
Iceland = Emil  
Norway = Lukas  
Denmark = Mathias  
Sweden = Berwald  
Finland = Tino

* * *

June 16  
Reykjavik, Iceland

Mama always said, "[_name_], find someone to spend your life with. Someone who won't leave in the middle of the night...Someone who will stay faithful... Don't be a lonely wreck that spends her whole life eating caramels and reading stupid love stories while sobbing in her room at midnight."

Yeah, I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened to my family. It easily fell apart.

Hah, I had traveled everywhere, constantly dating, kissing, and flirting with as many guys as I could. For some reason... I never felt happy. I never really found someone I could spend the rest of my life with (happily, not bored, at least). Maybe I was just going too fast with all these things, all these boys I came across. Countless proposed, some asked me to run away with them, and yet I turned them down. Why? I thought I was supposed to get married.

My mother always thought I would find someone to be with. I guess I just kinda repel true love, just like her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"A pound of jelly beans, please."

I went to Iceland. It got my mind off things. The air was chilly, and it woke me up and made me smile and laugh and chuckle and hug myself.

I was pondering through a candy shop. Well, I mean, a depressed, lonely girl has gotta eat. As I looked through the third aisle, more and more people entered and exited the store. I heard them all plop their bags of collected candy and sweets on the cashier's counter.

"Chocolate."

"Gummy bears."

"Licorice."

They all spoke their order and the cashier weighed the candy, and gave them their price. They paid and left.

I just kept combing through the store. Everything smelt of sugar, and a lot at that. It made me feel warm, a little too warm that I couldn't wait to walk out in the cold.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something. Do you mind if I...?"

I overheard some man coming towards me. I heard his footsteps become louder. Soon I saw him in my perepherals. He walked up right next to me. I turned to him, then back to the shelf in front of me. I saw a jar of marshmallows, and next to it, caramels. I decided I wanted some of those. Why not? Mom would always make or buy them. I guess I grew fond of them, just like she did.

"Um, not those. Not here in this store. Try the one a couple blocks east of here. They're really cheap, too..."

I looked in the direction of the speaker. Right there, right next to me, one foot away, he looked straight at me. Just...casually.

We stared for a while. I was just so surprised how upfront he looked at me like that. With his...purple eyes? Wow. And he has hair that's some hue between grey and white. Maybe even a silver perhaps? Is this guy some weird Icelandic raver or...something? And wait, what was that on his shoulder? A...bird? ...With a red bowtie?

"Uh...thanks?"

I didn't even know what to say.

"You're welcome."

He just goes back to his business. This silver-haired boy reaches for the jar of marshmallows and picks out a few, and goes along with his plans and walks away. You'd think he'd continue the conversation or...or something. Or ask for my number. Or ask me out. I don't know. I guess I'm used to guys being like that...

I walked by the boy (who went for the marshmallows instead of me. Honestly, I'm jealous of those marshmallows.) and exited the candy shop, looking left, right, and in front of me to figure out which way was east, west, north, south. Great. I was confused. What, did that boy think I'd have been carrying a compass with me?

Behind me, the bell hung on the shop's door rung, and took my attention.

"I take that the directions I gave you weren't specific, hm?" That familiar voice from the third aisle was back.

He turned to the right and walked down the street. Again, I just stared, confused. He turned around to me, sighed, and gestured "come on".

"Well, you coming to get some candy, or what?"

And so I followed this dull-voiced boy around corners of the street in the cold afternoon. I pulled my scarf tight around my neck and huffed, and while I did, white, transparent clouds appeared from my mouth. Just mine. The clouds his breath made weren't there. Like he wasn't breathing, or he was exhaling cold air instead of warm.

As we walked, I hesitated making conversation.

_OK, OK, [name]...try saying something. SAY SOMETHING! Uhhh, "it's nice to meet you". No, NO! Too formal! Uh, how about street? Yeah, maybe this guy talks like some gangster...? Uhhh...how about 'what up my nigga'? NO! NO! Too weird! Even if he has that strange hair and eyes, I don't think he's the AMERICAN SLANG type... Ugh, let's go with the first one._

"It's nice to meet niggas."

_OH MY GOD, ARE YOU AN IDIOT, [name]? WOW. Good job. Just AMAZING job._

The boy stopped in his tracks and looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"E-eh? D-did you say something?" I hesitated, trying to get off the fact that I JUST SAID THE WEIRDEST SENTENCE EVER.

God, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

Awkard ending is awkward MUAHAHAHHAHAHA.  
dont mind me heheh

Oh and don't mind the title of the chapter...hah

I'LL TAKE YAH TO A CANDY SHAWP  
LET CHA LICK MY LOLLIPOP  
GO AHEAD GURL DONT CHA STOP  
KEEP GOIN TIL YAH HIT THAT STOP  
AY!  
AY!


End file.
